geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost episode of Eddsworld
I became a fan of Edd Gould's web toon series "Eddsworld" ever since I saw his flash animations on Newgrounds. In fact, I knew him. I lived not too far from him. I knew Tom, Matt, and even Tord in real life too." "Now since I kept in touch with Edd, he let me see his animated episodes at least a day or two before he submits them to the internet." "I then asked him if I could make some 'Special Guest' comics until he felt better. He said he already gave a few other DeviantART members permission to do that.". Edd still made comics in the hospital, and he never did more than 1 guest comic in a row, and he never would hire random people on deviantart to make his comics. If he stopped making comics in the hospital, he'd let his friends make the comics because he knows and trusts his friends and he knows his friends are talented and learned his style of humor. "But he gave me permission to upload a flash Eddsworld episode to his Newgrounds account. He told me he finished it, and wanted me to upload it for him." If he couldn't upload any videos in the hospital then how did he upload Hammer And Fail P1, Zanta Claws 3, Hammer And Fail P2 and some shorts? "I promised not to share his password" *what kind of friend are you if you have to promise you won't share your friends password on the internet* "After I logged into his computer, I searched for the episode until I saw a swf file called "eddsworld_end.swf"." "I saved the "eddsworld_end.swf" onto my flash drive. I left his house, locking the door with the spare key he gave me." "When I got back home and logged onto my computer, I decided to check out this episode to see what kind of adventure Edd and the others might have. I clicked on it, and Adobe Flash Player opened, activating the swf. file. The title "END" appeared with the icons at the bottom: "Play", "Scenes", and "Website". I tried clicking on "Scenes" and "Website", but they wouldn't respond. It looks like the fonts were dumped from another episode." "I resorted to click the play button. The normal Eddsworld title jingle played, but when it finished, the black background turned red." "The title began like this: "Eddsworld presents... END... Starring Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord". I was quite surprised to see Tord's name in this episode. I thought Tord left after a certain Eddsworld episode was completed." "The animation looked the same as Edd's animation style in the episode where the gang were in an Egyptian cave, underground." "It started out as a horrible stormy night in a city. Edd and his friends were walking in the rain. Tom was drinking in a silver canteen, probably alcohol inside. Edd, out of frustration, said, "Tom, must you ALWAYS drink at these times?" "What?" Tom replied, "It helps me relax." "Edd then said, "Well if you keep that up, we'll end up getting killed in accident. I mean you ARE the one driving us home." "The voices sounded odd. I may be wrong, but it sounded like voice clips from past episodes that were remixed into new sentences, like what some YouTube Poop videos do. Either that, or it sounded like new voice actors with poor recording. I couldn't tell." "The scene then cut to the group in the car, with Tom at the wheel. Matt and Tord were in the back seats while Edd was in the front. "You know, Tom..." Edd said with a worried expression, "Maybe I should be the one to drive." "Hey, drop dead, Edd." Tom snapped back." "He then started the car. Music began to play on the radio. It sounded like it was from a horror movie, but I couldn't tell which one. Tord, out of fear said, "Hey, uh... can you at least play something more... you know, relaxing?" Tom then changed the station on the radio, and the song "Sunshine Lollipops" started playing. I laughed at Tord's flat line expression as the song kept playing, because I know in the series that Tord hates that song." "That's when things started becoming strange. While Tom was driving, the music started going slower and more morbid as they kept driving." "The group then stopped at what seemed to be a cliff. The music then started becoming even more morbid and horrifying. Tom had a devious look on his face. Then, Matt said in a scared tone, "Guys, I think Tom's at it again..." I didn't know what they meant by that. I was starting to get freaked out." "Edd then started telling Tom to stop and come to his senses, but he didn't listen. He then stepped onto the gas pedal. "All of a sudden, the screen went dark. The low, scary music stopped playing. There was sounds of screeching car tires, crashes, glass smashing, and I even heard the guys screaming. They were screaming unlike how they scream in their usual episodes. It sounded like they were screaming like they were really getting killed." "The screen then faded in to what looked like a wrecked car. The screen then slowly zoomed in into the car. What I saw what gave me chills up my spine. Edd, Matt, and Tord looked... dead. There was a little bit of blood coming from their heads, but the blood didn't look like blood the way that Edd did it in his episodes... The blood looked real..." "The screen then zoomed out with a close up of Tom's legs. The camera then moved up quickly to show the back of Tom's head, in full frame. He didn't say anything. He turned around. What I saw horrified me. His black eyes had pupils. But they were a dark red color. He looked a lot like the picture from the "sonic.exe" creepypasta. He gave an evil smile. The same song that played in the radio (Sunshine Lollipops) continued playing in a slow deep tone. The screen stayed on Tom's horrifying face. I covered my eyes in fear, hoping this would end. All of a sudden, I heard the music stop." "I opened my eyes and noticed that the flash video ended, thus bringing me to the main menu of the episode. I then decided to look at the little letters under the word END. The words I could make out was this were, "This is what I think of your series, Eddward. -Tom". I was in complete shock. Did Tom make this flash video to make fun of Edd in a horrible way? No way, he and Edd are friends. Tom wouldn't do anything like this... Or would he?? Category:Eddsworld Category:Baldi Category:Trollpasta Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tom and Edd used to live in a house on a cliff 'til it sank to the bottom of the ocean!